Forgotten Present
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Soul is forgetting something important this Christmas... Maka's present.


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine!**_

Soul looked at Maka from his spot on the couch as she jumped from place to place, trying to perfect the house for the upcoming Christmas party.

"Soul, do me a favor and set up the tree." Maka said as she put up a few streamers on the wall.

Soul looked up with wide eyes. "I have to go do something in my room." He said and quickly avoided the death glare that was sent his way.

"Soul!" Maka yelled out after him but sighed when he slammed the door shut. "Blair!" she called out as she stepped down from the ladder she was on.

Soul brushed back the bangs that fell in front of his eyes and took a deep breath. "What am I forgetting?" he mumbled as he went to sit down at his desk.

"Soul… down here." Blair whispered as she crawled out from under the bed in her cat form.

Soul turned in his chair to look at her. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"Hiding from Maka, I just got my nails done and I can't really help her out with them." Blair said with a small shrug as she jumped onto Souls lap.

"Get off Blair, I'm trying to think. I feel like I'm forgetting something." He mumbled to himself thoughtfully as he pushed the purple cat off of him.

Blair yelped as she hit the ground with a loud thud. "Fine then, I'll go tell Maka that you forgot her Christmas gift." She huffed as she poofed into her human form and pranced out the room.

"So that's what I forgot." He mumbled and then he sucked in a deep breath. "Shit! That's what I forgot!" he exclaimed and went to run out of the room.

"Have to go Maka, I'll be back before the party!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and grabbed his coat that was on one of the kitchen table seats.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed but he didn't stop to listen to what she was about to say.

Maka sighed when the door slammed shut and turned her attention back to Blair. "What were you saying?" she asked her.

Blair smirked at her. "Soul wanted me to give you something. He was going to give it to you but I guess he wanted you to be surprised." Blair said as she pulled out a necklace from her jean pockets and handed it to Maka.

"Aw, that's sweat of him." Maka said as she examined it. It was a gold chain and hanging from it was a tiny scythe that looked almost exactly like Soul when he transformed. "This must have cost him a fortune! It's beautiful!" Maka exclaimed as she carefully put it on.

"You should tell him when he comes back." Blair said.

"Why don't I just call him?" Maka said with a huge smile as she pulled out her phone.

"No! I, uh, I mean, he looked like he was busy." Blair told her.

"Oh, you're right." Maka mumbled. "Anyways… now that you're here…" Maka trailed off as she shoved a bunch of decorations into Blair's arms.

Blair pouted at her but Maka just laughed and went to put up the tree.

Blair sighed and then just let out a chuckle. "Oh Soul, you're going to thank me for getting Maka the perfect present." She mumbled.

_**-Page Break- **_

Three hours passed and Soul was still in the mall trying to find something good for Maka. He stopped in front of the book store and bit on his lip. "If I get Maka a book… what if she already read it? What if she uses it as a weapon?" he mumbled and then cringed. "Out of the question." He mumbled and quickly walked away towards another store.

The next store he stopped at was Victoria's Secret. "Oh dear god no." he mumbled, walking away quickly after remembering the present that Spirit had given Maka.

Soul froze in front of the next store, his heart thudding in his chest. "No way." He mumbled as he looked into the window. He shouldn't… but the temptation got the best out of him. He walked inside of the gaming store and licked his lips when he saw that one of his favorite games just came out with a new version. He had heard that they were sold out but now that he was holding it in his hand… he knew he should buy it.

He smiled to himself; the only thing playing in his head was 'Game, Game, Game.'

A few minute later he had a huge smile on his face, ready to go home, his wallet almost empty but then his cellphone rang and he sighed, reaching into his pocket to grab it and saw that it was Maka. He ground his teeth together. "That's what I should be doing." He whispered to himself as he slapped his forehead.

"Hello?" he said, answering his phone and heading for the parking lot.

"Where are you Soul? The party already started! We're waiting on you to open the presents!" Maka exclaimed into the phone.

Soul winced as he got onto his motorcycle and looked down at the game he had in his hand. "I'm on my way." He said and hung up with his head down. "I'm an idiot." He mumbled and started the motorcycle.

_**-Page Break-**_

Another hour passed and Maka sighed, sitting down on the couch, having already said goodbye to the last person to leave.

"I understand if Soul didn't want to help put things up, but did he have to miss out on the Christmas party? He knows how important this is to me." Maka mumbled.

Blair turned into her cat form and went to lie down on Maka's lap. "Where do you think he is?" Blair asked.

"I don't care." Maka grumbled. "Could you do me a favor and get the comfort food out?" Maka pouted.

Blair sighed and jumped out of Maka's lap. "Sure." She said as she pranced over to the kitchen.

_**-Page Break-**_

Soul stood next to the door, grinding his teeth together, his hand clenching against the video game box. "I got you something both of us would enjoy." He recited and then groaned. "No, that's not it either." He grumbled as he let his head hit the door repeatedly.

He heard footsteps and the door opened. "Where the hell have you been Soul? Do you know how embarrassing it was to tell people that you were coming and you never came?" Maka said through a mouthful of what seemed like chocolate chip cookies.

Soul blinked at her and then sighed. "Maka I-" he started but was interrupted when Maka threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried!" she exclaimed and then her eyes widened. "What did you do to your forehead?" she asked him, her hand going up to feel the spot that was turning bright red.

"I, uh, knocked the door?" Soul said, more like asked.

"With your forehead?" Maka exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside and to the couch.

"Wait here." She grumbled as she swallowed her mouthful of cookies and to the kitchen to grab a bag of ice. "What were you doing out all night?" Maka called out.

"I…" he started and looked down at the game in his hand. "I got myself a video game."

Maka froze and turned to look at him. "You did?" she asked, disappointed.

"Yeah." Soul mumbled. "Hey, how come you told me that my favorite game was sold out?" Soul asked her.

Maka bit her lip and handed him an ice pack before going over to grab the last present that was under the tree. "Open it." she mumbled walking over back to him and handing him the game.

Soul blinked up at her and tore open the wrapping paper to reveal the same game he had gotten. Soul felt guilt pore into him as Maka sat down next to him. "Maka, listen-" he started but his eyes landed on the necklace Maka was wearing. "Where did you get that from?" he asked.

"This? You gave it to me, well, not you directly, Blair did. She said that it was your present to me." Maka said, playing with the tiny scythe.

Soul blinked and smiled at her. "Remind me to thank Blair later." He said and threw his arm around Maka's shoulder.

"Sure Soul." She said as she let her head rest on his shoulder. "What are you going to do with the extra game?"

"I'm gonna go return it, and with that money, I'll buy tomorrow's diner, how does that sound?" Soul asked her.

"How about you buy me a book?" Maka asked. "Cuz you know that Blair saving you this time is not going to work." Maka said with a smile.

Soul smiled down at Maka and laughed. "I guess not, I still like the necklace though."

"I do too, now shush, I'm trying to think of what book I want." Maka said and gave him a little peck on the cheek, laughing when his cheeks turned a bright red.

"Sh!" Soul said, his cheeks turning redder, making Maka laugh harder. "Fine then, I'll give you a reason to laugh!" Soul exclaimed as he tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her.

"Stop! Soul, it hurts to laugh! Stop!" Maka yelled out after a few minutes of the torture, tears in her eyes.

"Ahem." Blair coughed, standing over them, holding mistletoe over their heads. "Now, I do believe that a kiss is in order?" she asked with a small chuckle.

Soul looked down at Maka and smiled. "Merry Christmas." He said as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You owe me more than that." Maka said with a small blush as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer to capture his lips with hers.

"My work here is done." Blair said as she took a picture with her phone taking a picture of the lovebirds before going to Soul's room and sending the picture to her email and uploading it on Facebook. "This is my payback Soul. You owe me a whole lot of favors." She chuckled.


End file.
